I am
by Dimunda
Summary: Cannot tell ya. It would ruin it. Plez read though. I think it was really good. Plez read this peoples. Yes I said peoples. I'm hyper. I just had some spoonful of sugars. Please read it. This is my first poem. plez. plez.plez. plez. plez. ok im bored now
1. I am

I am

I saw her bending down to me. I coward in fear. Then I realized she had saved me.

I grew up. I protected her from dangers. We ate together. I watched her sleep.

We then met him. The raven haired boy. She fell in love. They fell in love.

I then met the blue bird. I fell in love. We fell in love.

10 years have past. I mated with the blue bird. We had twins.

She mated with the raven haired boy. They had a daughter.

Their daughter played with our son and daughter, the green one and blue bird.

Then one day, I could not save her. I was too late. She was in a battle with evil men.

They killed her on accident. I cried. I almost ate them, but I looked at her child. She looked just like her mother. I then let them go. I told my children to protect the girl.

To be her partners. To love her. 10 more years later my mate, children, and I were still young. The raven haired boy was 30. His daughter went on a quest with my children.

When she was gone I knew I only had the raven haired boy and my mate.

One day we all went to her grave. We gave her flowers. The raven haired boy cried.

My mate cried. And finally I cried. They left but I didn't. I stood there with her. I heard a voice whisper in the wind, "I love you. One day we will see each other again." I told her I loved her too. I hoped one day we could all be together. But for now I knew what she wanted me to do. Protect the raven haired boy. Live my life to the fullest. One day, we will all be together. My mate, her mate, my children, her child, and myself.

But for now I was RayRay, Emerald's Rayquaza. Protecting Ash. Loving Arctic. Watching over our son, Kazuma, our daughter, Konami, and her daughter, Azula.

So how'd ya like it. This is my first poem like this. R&R plez.


	2. I am Part 2

Ok I know this was supposed to be complete but I got bored so here's another poem. It's about Emerald's daughter traveling.

I am (Part 2)

I am leaving my home town of Verdanturf town. Before I left I looked at my mother's grave. I missed her deeply.

I am now leaving with the green one and the blue bird, Kazuma and Konami. I love them dearly. I now say good bye to my father. He waves goodbye, tears flowing down his face.

We face a lot of challenges along our way. We won some and we lost some. Either way I was proud of both of them.

I now travel with a green haired boy named Andrew. He is the son of Drew, my parents' friend. Every time I look at him, I blush. Sometimes I think he blushes too.

Konami gets along with him fine. Kazuma sometimes bites him. Usually on the butt. But I know he likes him.

Then we are near the end of our journey. We meet the strong four. We battle them hard. We beat all for of them. Now we have to beat the Champion.

We won! We jump around. Konami sings softly, while Kazuma flies through the air, laughing. Andrew kisses me on the lips. He then releases what he had done and blushed.

We go home to Verdanturf. My father and Drew open the door, to see Andrew and I holding hands. They take pictures. We blush. Then May, Andrew's mom, walks up to me and say's 'Your mother would be proud.' I nodded my head.

I knew she was. She told me. In my dream. She was beautiful. She kissed me. She then turned around and ran back to the pearly, white gates.

I know I will see her again. But for now I was Azula. Her daughter. Her life.

Hoped ya liked this part. I will actually try to make more to this.


	3. I am Part 3

I am Part 3

I am still young. Andrew and I are now teenagers. We start going out. Kazuma still bites him on the butt. Less hard though. I scold him. Kazuma tells Andrew he is sorry.

Andrew finds and catches a small white bird called Lugia. It is a boy and the same size as Konami. Konami falls in love. Lugia falls in love with Konami. Andrew decided to name the Lugia, Okiya.

One day I catch another green one. It is a she. I decided to name her after my mother. Kazuma falls in love with her. Emerald falls in love with Kazuma.

It is Valentine's Day. The humans know this and so do the pokemon. Andrew plans a surprise picnic. Then Konami gets so excited about it she accidentally told me about it. Andrew found out. He was devastated. I still act surprised, to cheer him up. It worked, and he was his normal, happy self again.

I get home. I look for my dad, but he wasn't there. Then I thought of a place he would be on Valentine's Day. By my mother.

I run to find him and I finally have. He is sitting by her grave. He is crying. I kneel down and give him a big hug. He still cried. Kazuma and Emerald then came up by him. The rubbed against him. He cries a little less. May and Drew come up to him. May gives him a hug, while Drew gives him a pat on his back. RayRay and Arctic come. Arctic sings to him while RayRay gives him some Oran berries. Finally, Konami and Okiya come. Konami has something in her mouth. It is a picture. A picture with my father, holding me, with my mom chasing us. Above our heads were RayRay, Arctic, Konami, and Kazuma. They were playing together. My father looks at the picture. Then everyone around him. He says 'Thank you'.

We all go home and have dinner. We say goodbye to our friends and get ready for bed.

Before I went to sleep I went to go tell my dad goodnight. But before I get in there I heard him say 'Oh, Emerald. You had to leave too soon. But you left us a gift. A gift we cannot see, but feel. It is your love. Thank you.' I started to cry.

My father hears me and tells me to come in. I rush in, jumping into his arms. I tried to cry softly, as to not wake the pokemon. He patted my head. He then sang a lullaby my mother sang me. I instantly fell asleep.

I felt him put me in my bed. I then felt his warm lips on my forehead. I hear the door shut.

I have the same dream. That my mom visits me. She has my father in her hands. The pokemon are behind her. She pulls out her hand and tells me to join her. I rush into her arms. We all then played with each other.

I hope this dream will never end. I am Azula. Daughter of Emerald and Ash. Friend to many. Loved by many.

**Hoped you like this chapter. It took me over thirty minutes to write this! Seriously it did. Well I hope you like it. Buh bye now. Oh and don't forget to review. No flames plez. **


	4. I am Part 4

I am Part 4

I am dreaming about us. My parents, Andrew, Andrew's parents, and our pokemon.

We are having so much fun.

It feels like I have been in this dream for days. I do not mind. I like it in my dreams.

I am with my mom. We are all happy. My father is happy.

I am scared to wake up. I realize this is a dream. I run away from every body.

My mom comes after me. She finds me by the ocean of dreams.

She asks me 'What's wrong?' I tell that this is just a dream and this will never be.

My mom smiles at me and says, 'Yes this is a dream, but it is also the future.'

I look at her confused. She explains, 'I am showing what will happen in the future. We will all be together.' I look at her and smile. She then tells me, 'Now wake up, and spend the rest of your days happy.'

Before I woke up, I gave her kiss and a hug. Then I went down a white road. I then woke up.

I looked up into the sky and smiled. I knew I would see her again. Correction. I knew we all would see her again.

For I am Azula. Friend of Konami and Kazuma. Loved by Andrew and Ash. Protector of Dreams.

**What does that mean? Hmm, maybe I'll tell you in the future. Keep reading. Oh, R&R if you would be so kind. But no flames plez.**


	5. I am Part 5

I am Part 5

I forgot to tell you, what my mom told me. I am the Protector of Dreams. I must take the form of a Gardevoir. I must only help pokemon. Transforming into a pokemon as to not creep them out.

I was appointed to travel to one person's dream. A little Pikachu. It was a human, but turned into a pokemon. I had to erase its' memory of being a human, under its' wishes.

Then the reason for the Pikachu being the pokemon she was, ended. Her partner, a male Chikorita, cried as she was leaving.

I knew the Pikachu didn't want to leave. I knew I was going to have to break some rules.

I let her stay as a pokemon, in the world she just saved. I still keep an eye on her the most. I treat her like my dad treats me. I treat her, like my own child. I just don't hang with her 24-7. She's like me with my mom. Gone, but not really gone.

My relationship with Andrew is going faster. The other day we had our first, purpose, kiss. We don't know how it happened, it just did.

I still keep my eyes on the Pikachu, who is now a Raichu, and her friend who evolved twice and is now a Meganium. They have become extraordinarily strong.

They have defeated one of the blue birds, one of the red, one of the yellow, a big white bird, the big blue creator of the sea (Kyogre), the creator of the land (Groudon), the rainbow bird, the big, blue dog of the North Winds (Suicune), the great big yellow dog of lightning (Raikou), and the big, red dog, creator of volcanoes (Entei)

I watch them grow. I watch their pains and heal them.

I am now 18 years old. Andrew and I… moved our relationship closer. We will twins in 9 months. Our parents are so proud. I talk to my mom a whole lot now.

Then the Raichu and Meganium had a male Pichu and a female Chikorita.

I now feel like a grand ma. I visit them continuously.

RayRay and Arctic built a house for my new husband.

More baby news. Kazuma and Emerald now have a beautiful baby girl named, get this, Azula. Konami and Okiya have a handsome baby boy. They named him Ash.

Our lives will continue.

I am Azula. Feeling like a grand ma, happy, and joyous. Still Protector of Dreams. Soon to be a mother of two. A Gardevoir.

**Yes I will continue to write this. Hope you liked this one. It took me over an hour to write this. Yeah that's long for me. Ok, now I hope you will continue to read my beloved poems. Bye now.**


	6. I am Part 6

I am Part 6

I am happy. I am still the Protector of Dreams. Still the Gardevoir.

I have one more month until my children come. My husband and I are getting ready. Oh and the pokemon are too. Our parents' are taking pictures of every lasting moment.

We went to the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy and a Chansey told me I will have a boy and a girl. Andrew jumps around, like a little kid. I giggle.

It has been a month. I am at the Pokemon Center. My children are coming. I cry for joy.

My children have come, but something terrible has been told to me. My baby girl can't make it. They say she is going to die. I cry. I look at my babies. They are sound asleep. The boy had his father's hair, which is green. The girl has her father's hair too. But they both have my blue eyes.

I beg the nurse to try and save my daughter. They do. They come back 5 hours later, giving her to me. Nurse Joy shakes her head and says, 'We did everything we could. Chansey says she is about to die, so she suggested you see her before she goes.' She then walks out of the room. Andrew is holding my son. He asks me, 'What should we name him?' I corrected him by saying, 'Them. I will name him Sasuke, and she will be named Kanamaya."

An hour had past. Kanamaya's breathing went down. Then it stopped. I burst into tears.

Andrew came up to me, to comfort. Then, a bright light came into the room. Andrew and I look into the light. We see Kanamaya, but someone is holding her. I smile. It is my mother.

She is holding my baby, she is sound asleep. My mother smiles at me. She puts Kanamaya's soul back into her body. Kanamaya wakes up. She looks at her grandmother and she smiled. I cried tears of joy. Kanamaya smiled.

My mother, 'She will need to be on Earth. Something in the future will require her." I told her 'I don't care. As long as she, no, correction, they are alive.' Before my mother goes she tells me, 'Kanamaya and Sasuke will be very important children when they grow up, that I am proud of. But more importantly, I am proud of you, my daughter, my life, my little Protector of Dreams. My little Gardevoir.'

She kisses me on the cheek, and then she disappears.

We go home the next day. My babies play with Kazuma's and Konami's babies. They laugh and play.

I am proud of them. I am a mother of two. I am the Protector of Dreams. I am Azula. A Gardevoir.

**Yes I will continue to write this, peoples. I hoped you liked this chapter. R&R and positively no flames.**


End file.
